


A Golden Memory

by everything_queenie



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Memories, Past Lives, Smauglock, notgay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_queenie/pseuds/everything_queenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug and Biblo meet for the first time in a castle filled with gold, or did they? Perhaps there is more to their relationship than either of them can yet perceive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Memory

Bilbo walked silently down the stairs, his heart thudding. He was no longer worried about that cursed white gem, he was worried about his life! Oh how he missed home, the shire. Everything was so peaceful then, if he hadn’t signed that contract it still would be. He had to do this though, for Thorin, Gandalf and the others. They were counting on him! First he had to make it out of here alive. He heard his coins and felt his heart drop. Bilbo stood paralyzed for a moment before he had the courage to continue moving.

The dark breathy voice sounded, “Are you running away? I can hear you.” That simple statement sent shivers down his spine, despite the constant fear of being burnt to a crisp by the same executioner. He looked behind his shoulder, afraid the beast would appear behind him, thankfully, he wasn’t, allowing Bilbo to hop down the steps faster. 

Just as he reached the mountain of gold he praised, “I am simply petrified-“Oh, no. That was stupid; he knew it, “Simply awestruck by your power and majesty, O Great and Mighty Smaug.” He heard the dragon chuckle as metal shifted beneath his clawed feet. Smaug was approaching the burglar. Bilbo found a series of pillars and hid behind one, knowing that it might protect him from his opponent breath. He panted, trying to regain a steadiness of breath, though his attempt was futile. His back was pressed against the warming clay, his hands outstretched as far as they could go. It wasn’t doing anything, he knew, but in his panic he could think of no other way to hide. He forced his eyes shut; he pretended that his breathing was soundless, though he knew it was not. 

Bilbo pictured the Shire, the lovely green grass, his home. Oh, his home, how he missed it! It was probably still trashed; if he made it out alive he would make the dwarves clean it. They were the ones who made the mess anyways. Would there even be food upon his return, if he remembered correctly the dwarves ate most all of it.

Right, dragon. 

Bilbo’s eyes flew open, his hand crept to his pocket and his fingers began cradling the ring. The golden bauble danced around in his pocket. He contemplated putting it on, but what good would it do? Surely none. Smaug would still be able to find him. He couldn’t fathom why he felt the need to praise Smaug, at first it was to save his butt, but then, something changed. There was something familiar about the dragon that he couldn’t place, something that made Bilbo think he was brilliant. There was something pleasant about Smaug saying that there was something familiar about him. This feeling, almost hopeful. But why would he want to be recognized by a greedy, evil and seemingly brilliant monster? 

His thoughts were harshly cut short, “There you are.” The dragon growled, his head poked between the pillars putting his large golden eye parallel to the hobbits head. Bilbo shuffled away, dreading the possible outcomes of this mishap. 

“O-O Great Smaug, your skills are uncanny, they are… amazing!” Bilbo stammered. His eyes jumping around hoping to find an escape, though one wouldn’t appear. His heart was pounding hard and jittery. The dragon was so close, too close for his liking. 

“You think so?” The ruby, scaled beast huffed, surprised almost, at the former comment, despite having been praised consistently before. He retreated his massive head and stalked the perimeter of the pillared structure. His eyes curious, hungry for more.

“Of course, O Great Smaug,” Bilbo was finding it hard to get the words out so that they were loud enough to understand, though the hearing of the dragon was supreme, “It was- it was extraordinary!” He exclaimed. There was sincerity in his voice, one that hadn’t meant to be there. He was being a suck up to the dragon, but he did not really think any of these things, and yet they felt true to him. It was a weird feeling, this familiarity he felt, though he knew he had never seen Smaug before, he seemed…so familiar. As if he had known the beast. Bilbo couldn’t trace it, it wasn’t in how he walked or his size, it wasn’t so much in the way he talked. Perhaps it was what he said, but he couldn’t be sure. It was odd, that and how Smaug had mentioned the hobbit being familiar.

“That’s not what people usually say.” Before the glint of curiosity in the liquid gold eyes of the dragon could be seen by the burglar, Bilbo slipped on the right and dashed away. It was an interesting feeling when he had the ring on, he knew he could not be seen, and yet he felt exposed. It must have had to do with the fact that Smaug could smell and hear him. 

What was going on? Dragon, yes, dragon, and he was worried about other things. Like being recognized. Why did he take off the ring in front of the dragon, why would the dragon think he looked familiar? How is it both of them-

God, the dragon!

“O Great Smaug,” the suck up hobbit called, again taking off the ring so he would be revealed as he ran, “Do you have friends? Did they help you get such treasure?” Bilbo highly doubted that it was true, but it was something. It was a way to stall, the burglar wasn’t at all fond of being eaten, smashed or burnt to a crisp.

“Friends…” Smaug mused quietly to himself, quietly being used awfully loosely, as comparison to the volume his voice was usually at. There was a pause before there was a flap of his wings. He swung in front of Bilbo and blocked his path, “I don’t have friends!” He roared.

“I only have one…” Smaug trailed off, averting his eyes from the hobbit, as if he wasn’t sure where the words had come from. There was something familiar about those words, both parties knew it. Neither of them could trace it. It had been bothering both of them since the beginning. Where could the words be coming from? They were too natural to not be their own, it was like they had forgotten something important. They said their own words, and yet they were not their own words.

“ I only have one?” Bilbo echoed curiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi!! This is my first post on Ao3~ I just moved here from FF.net which I had been using for YEARS. Please treat me kindly <3 Anyways, so this is my Smauglock fic, please tell me what you think (because it is my first cross over) I will try to update soon! I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> ~queenie


End file.
